


Gicam Country

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario rescues the princess, Toadette runs away, and Dry Bowser finds the source to the strange magic that is occurring in the neighboring Gicam Country, an adventure awaiting all three characters! ...but mostly two of them because who honestly cares about Mario and his samey adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mario was relaxing at the grandest of hotels in the capital city of Gicam Country, his arms wrapped around the back of his head as he was inside a hot tub.

"Ahhh... this is the life-a..." Mario remarked as he was also listening to the radio, bobbing his head back and forth.

"...We bring you this latest report! The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool, has been mysteriously kidnapped! And no, it wasn't her usual captor Bowser!"

"Mamma mia..." Mario groaned in annoyance as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Not again... why can't Peach just fight..."

Sighing in annoyance, the red capped Italian plumber jumped out of the hot tub, got into his clothing, and dashed out of the hotel, heading down the flight of stairs with ease as he headed out of the hotel and into the streets of Gicam City, about to run when he realized something.

"Wait a minute..." Mario remarked as his eyes widened. "I don't know where the damn princess is!"

* * *

Toadette panted as she was on the run, hearing the sirens going off as she dashed through the snow, panting heavily as the other prisoners were beginning to make a break for it as well, albeit controlled by the prison guards who immediately responded to the jail break.

"Darn it! I knew that I should have gone through the toilet! They would never check in there!" Toadette exclaimed to herself as she ran through the snow, not realizing that she was leaving footprints behind.

One of the guards, a blue colored Snifit, spotted Toadette through the snow capped coniferous trees, speaking into his walkie talkie. "She's heading to the east, sir. Shall we release the Chain Chomps?"

"Yes... let them loose." The voice on the other line instructed as the Snifit raised his right arm, with several different colored Chain Chomps following Toadette's scent as they were hungering for mushroom.

Hearing the barking of the Chain Chomps, Toadette groaned as she kept on running. "It just can't be easy for little young me, can it?" Sighing, she spun her pink pigtails around as she took off into the air, being able to hide amongst the constant snow as the Chain Chomps lost track of Toadette's trail.

* * *

Dry Bowser murmured as he was looking at a tablet, having looked up information on the history behind Gicam Country as he shook his head, riding in a small white boat with red, blue, and yellow stripes on it.

"So, there's something recently going on with this country that regards its dark magic..." Dry Bowser murmured as he skimmed through his tablet. "And apparently that blonde airhead Peach got kidnapped again... why am I not surprised?"

"Heya boss," The Boomerang Brother stated as he turned his head to Dry Bowser, speaking in a Jamacian accent. "We be heading to the beach soon."

"The beach, huh?" Dry Bowser remarked as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his right boney hand. "Well then, I believe this is my stop..."

Paying off the Boomerang Bro, Dry Bowser jumped into the bright blue water as he headed towards the shoreline, with Gicam Country's geography of different locations being seen from the sea as the boat turned around and headed out into the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

"E. Gadd!" Mario exclaimed as he ran into Professor E. Gadd's secret laboratory, shaking the small scientist.

"Yes, that is me!" E. Gadd stated as he adjusted his glasses, making his usual gibberish noises. "What is it that you want, Mario?"

"...I need your help." Mario stated as he moved his hands around. "The princess... she got kidnapped."

"Again?" E. Gadd remarked as he shook his head. "You need to keep her on a leash, or something."

* * *

"...I wonder how long I've been flying," Toadette remarked as she took occasional glimpses back behind her, wiping her forehead. "At least I lost those Chain Chomps. Thank goodness they can't fly-"

Toadette then bumped into a solid wall, with it being invisible as Toadette's collision revealed the gray colored skyscraper. Toadette groaned as she fell off, only to get back her conscious and fly back up as she shook her head.

"All right... I didn't mean for that to happen..." Toadette stated as she shook her head, folding her arms together. "I gotta be careful... not let my guard down with anything-"

The wind blew harshly suddenly, making Toadette crash into the tower again, causing her to tumble through the clouds as she was knocked out cold.

* * *

Dry Bowser eventually reached the beach, noticing that it was oddly quiet as there was no one present, not even the seagulls that you would always see. Rightfully, this caused Dry Bowser to observe the situation as he knew something was up.

"All right, I just got to this 'Gicam Country', and already something suspicious is going on." Dry Bowser remarked as he passed by the many empty spots with umbrellas above them. "I'll have to use my skills to determine just what is causing this."

Dry Bowser then fell through some thick sand, effectively being buried underneath the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette slowly opened her eyes, gasping as she noticed various Chain Chomps glancing down at her. Toadette whimpered as she knew she wasn't in a good predicament.

"Erm... nice dog... things...?" Toadette remarked, trying her best not to scream or wet herself.

The Chain Chomps were not impressed, so they attacked Toadette. Poor girl.

* * *

Dry Bowser was underneath the beach as he was within the sand, glancing around as he murmured to himself, seeing various other skeletons surrounding him. Only difference is that he was the only moving one.

"All right, this is getting ridiculous..." Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he somehow began swimming through the sand, shaking his head. "I must find a way to figure out what's causing all of this magic to happen."

Dry Bowser was then eaten by a giant purple eel that was coincidentally trapped within the sand. Dry Bowser opened the mouth of the eel, only for the eel to shut it back closed, because it's a jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you seen the princess?" Mario stated as he interrogated several prime suspects.

Princess Daisy farted in tight jeans, fanning the air of the stink caused by her loud farting big butt. "I'm shitting my pants willingly. What does that mean to you?"

"I don't even like peaches..." Sheldon J. Plankton admitted as he was rubbing a bottle that had a piece of paper in it, with it somehow actually being the secret Krabby Patty formula.

Chewbacca simply roared as he was wondering why he was brought all the way from the Outer Rim.

Mario groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Mamma fucking mia... it's gonna be one of those-a days, isn't it...?"

"Well, you're the one who insisted I summon all of them here," Prof. E. Gadd pointed out as he was building several wacky inventions that backfired on the old coot, unsurprisingly.

* * *

Toadette was doing something.

* * *

Dry Bowser too.


End file.
